


It Makes Sense

by agentlara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 31st century, F/F, Glimpse of Lena and Kara's Future, I love Kelly Olsen but AgentReign is my otp aside from SuperCorp, Lex wasn't the one who told Lena the Supergirl secret, Mentions other characters too but they're too minor to be tagged, This is Winn's POV, season 5 did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlara/pseuds/agentlara
Summary: To say that Winn did not expect what he is seeing is an understatement.Now, don’t get him wrong. It’s not bad. Not at all.In fact, everything about the future has been good, great even! Sans, of course, the battle with the Evil One and the absence of his original superfriends here, but all in all, everything has been nothing short of best. He is continuously amazed by what he sees here in the future... but this...This particular... development takes the icing off the cake.He did not... in any time or universe... ever expect to see a huge statue of Supergirl... wait no, Kara Danvers in her civilian clothes... and Lena freaking Luthor with an embroidered crest of the House of El on her shirt.Or the one where Winn finds out about Kara and Lena's future
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359





	It Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about SuperCorp ever, so please bear with me. I haven't proofread this - like not at all. Ever since I've read the cold bones series by cyclothimic particularly the one with Kara's death, this plotline has not left my mind — a plot bunny, if you must. So, after months of ignoring it, I finally succumbed. Here is the product.

Setting: 31st Century | National City, Earth-38

It’s been one heck of a battle, to say the least. The battle between the Legion of Superheroes and Brainy’s distant relative is finally over, after almost two-months of lack of sleep, reconnaissance, and multiple battles that resulted to many injuries and unfortunate deaths of hundreds of people, finally, finally, finally... It’s over.

With over two months of stay in the future, Winn has not been able to explore the... well, future... yet. For over two months, he had been cooped up in the Legion Headquarters, along with the other Legion members like Ayla or Lightning Lass, as they call her, Rokk or Cosmic Boy, Chuck or Bouncing Boy, Nura Nal or Dream Girl, and finally Garth or Lightning Lad, finding information and ways on how to defeat the Evil One, as referred by Brainy himself. So, yes, he has not been able to go out of the Legion Headquarters in the past two months.

Naturally, after catching up on sleep, rest, and food, Winn decided to go out and explore what National City has become in 1000 years. Mon-El and Imra decided to accompany him, and tour him around the city he once knew.

The moment he steps out of the Legion Headquarters, which is located only about 10 miles from the business district, he can already see the vast technological advancements and differences in his time and this. The buildings are more futuristic looking in a way that reminds him of the buildings in Meet the Robinsons but less flashy and less variation in colors. There are no flying cars, which was surprising, although there are magnetic ones in their place instead.

“No fuel?” Winn asked, looking around, observing his surrounding and noticing no smoke or noise from the vehicles or infrastructures in the city. The sky is much more clearer and brighter, which is saying something since National City, in his time, has always been sunny and bright.

Imra shakes her head. “No. The use of fuel, gasoline and any hazardous chemicals for the environment had started to decrease by 2025, and finally by the end of the 21st century, they have been totally banned and disposed of.” She explains.

“What do people use then?” Winn asks, intrigued.

“L-Corp has developed technology to sustain a greener environment all over the world. It started here in National City, until it slowly spread in the whole country, and over time, globally as well.” Imra answers, smiling fondly.

Winn shouldn’t be surprised at that, knowing that with Lena Luthor at the helm of it, L-Corp would produce nothing but the best and brilliant not only for humanity but for earth itself.

“L-Corp is still running?” Winn asks.

Mon-El nods his head.

“Yes. It’s right over there.” He says pointing at the large building not much far away from them.

They are still almost 2 miles away from the business district but Winn can clearly see the big “L-Corp” sign floating on top of the tallest building at the heart of the business district already.

“Who’s running it?” Winn asks, curious.

Mon-El and Imra shares a look before turning to Winn who thankfully did not notice as he is busy ogling at the state-of-the-art future technology he thought would only stay in his imagination, or, at the very least be several years more before he could see it with his own eyes (he supposed it is more than a few years, considering he IS in the future).

“Lena’s descendants.” Imra simply answers, not delving to anymore explanation.

At her answer, Winn turns to Imra. “Lena got married?” He knows he shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. Well, why wouldn’t he? Lena had always been the type of person who seemed to never want to get married, much less have kids. It’s the burden of the Luthor name, as she always said, that she didn’t want to pass on.

“Is it James?” Winn asks, when neither Mon-El or Imra answered him. “Did he marry James?” He adds, knowing that James was the last person who Winn knew Lena was dating (regardless of Winn’s own apprehensions and curiosity as to just _why_ Lena agreed to date him), not noticing the brief grimace on Imra’s face.

“Gods, no. Thank the gods for that.” Imra responds immediately, the distaste in her voice is evident.

Winn shrugs his shoulder. He’s glad, of course, but he doesn’t want to voice that out. After all, James is still one of his closest friends, if not his best friend. Winn knows that James is a good person, but certainly not good enough and genuine enough to date Lena Luthor, the sister of the megalomaniac James hates so much.

Winn did not try to pry anymore, just choosing to enjoy the brighter scenery of the 31st century National City. When they approached the business district, he found out that not much has changed from 2018. There is still the huge park in the middle, surrounded by the tallest of buildings of powerful companies in National City — L-Corp and CatCo included. He noticed that there are more trees planted in the area but the technological advancements such as the playground which does not feature slides and swings anymore but holograms and techs Winn is not as familiar of. However, the juxtaposition of the presence of nature and technology is not exactly unpleasant but still a wonder. One particular huge change in this time, however, is the harmonious interactions between humans and aliens. Winn can see aliens lurking and enjoying the sun, much like most humans there, without worrying of humans discriminating them or bullying them out of the planet. It’s a pleasant sight that Winn smiled to — remembering the xenophobic view some humans still acted on back in his time.

They decided to sit on one of the benches to eat ice cream, while Winn settles himself of people-watching. He’s not a people-person as he is an awkward elf, but he does like observing people - seeing their quirks, hobbies, and whatever makes them happy.

He noticed that there’s a specific part of the playground that the children - humans and aliens alike - love most. He’s not exactly sure what it is but it looks like a tree house, though not really. What makes him wonder most is that he can see the symbol of the House of El, Supergirl’s crest, and... uhm... L-Corp’s logo?

“What’s over there?” Winn asks, nodding at the direction of the specific part of the park he noticed.

Imra looks at where he’s pointing, and purses her lips. “It’s a simulation room.”

“Simulation room?”

“Yeah. When kids enter it, they can choose to participate in different science experiments, or play in a virtual reality where they help Supergirl and well, uhmm, Lena save the day, so to speak.”

Winn’s eyes widen. “That’s a thing? Isn’t that too complicated and dangerous for kids?”

Imra shakes her head no. “No, not really. The missions are not brutal. They’re child-friendly - like simple everyday kid stuff. It actually helps them stimulate their brains for strategies, and develop team cooperation and trust with one another.”

“That’s... actually, amazing. Who created it?”

“L-Corp, of course. That’s fairly new. Maybe 10 years or so.” Imra explains.

“So... Kara and Lena has remained best of friends then? They’re okay?” Winn asks more because he’s worried for his friends. He knows that Kara had been wanting to tell Lena for quite sometime about Supergirl, but with what happened with Reign and with Supergirl and Lena’s fallout after, it hadn’t been easy for Kara.

Mon-El is quiet, looking faraway. Not speaking, but definitely listening. Imra glances at him briefly before nodding her head. “Yeah. They’re okay.. More than okay, actually.” She answers meaningfully.

/  
THE next day, Winn wanted to explore more of the area, the places he knew back in 2018 but had not visited yet in this time. So, the next day, he dragged Mon-El and Imra to the waterfront - one of the many places he loved going to, with the superfriends, back in 2018. It’s where the Supergirl statue built by Lena was placed... at least, it used to be because when they arrived there... It was gone.

To say that Winn did not expect what he is seeing is an understatement.

Now, don’t get him wrong. It’s not bad. Not at all.

In fact, everything about the future has been good, great even! Sans, of course, the battle with the Evil One and the absence of his original superfriends here, but all in all, everything has been nothing short of best. He is continuously amazed by what he sees here in the future... but this...

This particular... development takes the icing off the cake.

He did not... in any time or universe... ever expect to see a huge statue of Supergirl... wait no, Kara Danvers in her civilian clothes. What shocks Winn is not the statue, per se, but that it is of Kara Danvers, hair down, wearing her eyeglasses, her signature Kara Danvers-style of khakis, belt, and her button down shirt that has its three top buttons opened, revealing the House of El crest, while holding a pen and notebook on one hand, while the other is placed on her hips - her signature Supergirl pose. No doubt, Kara Danvers has been outed as Supergirl.

Not only that though.

No, that’s not what shocks Winn the most. People finding out Kara is Supergirl is not as farfetched as the Girl of Steel argued to be, considering how bad of a liar Kara is, despite her insistence that she is the sneakiest. No, that’s not it. Definitely not it.

What shocks Winn the most is the equally huge statue of Lena Kieran Luthor, standing side by side with the towering statue of Kara. Lena is wearing a polo shirt with sleeves folded, and tucked in a high-waited slacks, killer heels, and hair in a high ponytail, while holding a book with the title: “The Beginning of the Future Science” - that she apparently wrote to introduce the concept of Future Contemporary Science and Technology that is the basis of all technological advancements going forward up to the 31st century - in one hand, and the other holding an iPad tucked on her side - probably to illustrate the scientist and engineer in Lena as she did use her iPad in almost everything - ranging from monitoring stock prices for her business and calculating formulas for her inventions to monitoring vital signs of Supergirl and calculating radiation levels from Kryptonite. Furthermore, a clear House of El crest is stitched, so to speak, on the upper left corner of Lena’s polo shirt.

Again, to say that Winn did not expect this is an understatement. He is totally caught off-guard by not only the statues themselves, but most importantly, also, by the title below each statue.

For Kara, it reads:  
“Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers | Earth’s Champion | Pulitzer Award-winning Journalist | Editor-in-Chief of Catco Worldwide Media | Hope, Help, Compassion For All | Supergirl”

For Lena, it reads:  
“Dr. Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers | Paragon of Humanity | Nobel Peace Price Awardee | CEO of L-Corp | Philanthropist | Mother of Future Contemporary Science and Technology”

Winn stays staring, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, at the sight before him. He cannot fully fathom much less digest this information right in front of him.

A Luthor and a Super.

Huh.

Who would’ve thought?

Upon turning his head towards the couple he is with, Winn notices the contemplative but accepting look on Mon-El’s face, and the understanding look on Imra’s. He has chosen that moment to break the silence and to dispel the shock of his discovery.

“W-why?” Winn asks, the first thing he thought of. “Why didn’t you tell us..? In the past?”

Mon-El shrugs, feigning nonchalance, but the way his shoulders tensed and his spine straightened, he is affected, much more than he is letting on.

“We didn’t want to answer questions, we didn’t really need to, much less want to answer.” Mon-El explains.

“Plus... if we mentioned... well, this—“ Imra gestures over to the statues. “It might have resulted to major changes we cannot afford to have. This development between Supergirl and Lena is crucial. Not only for them and their family, but for the world. It has too much of an impact to be taken lightly.”

Winn stares at them, dumbfounded. It’s not that he didn’t see it before — well, okay, maybe he didn’t but thinking about it now... it makes sense.

Kara’s persistence of being friends with Lena, her unwavering belief of Lena’s goodness and innocence, her amusing and very relatable gushing for Lena’s intelligence, her admittedly baffling need to always protect her and save her (regardless if her own life or own identity is in danger), and most importantly, her awkward and quite adorable blushing every time Lena enters the room or is within close distance and awkward stammering when Lena talks to her or raises her eyebrows at her.

Of course, it’s not only Kara. No, it’s definitely not one-sided if those statues and descriptions prove anything. It’s totally reciprocated, and much obviously so than Kara’s.

Winn is very much used to Kara’s belief in all good things and her hero selflessness, so during those times, Winn didn’t really question Kara’s actions - until now. Only now that Winn realizes that Kara’s behavior towards Lena, much less her actions with anything concerning Lena, was totally not usual for Kara and definitely not appropriate for best friends and definitely not platonic at all. Lena, on the other hand, is different.

Winn has always wondered about Lena’s behavior towards Kara. He wasn’t close with her, by any means. Sure, he idolizes her and sure, they worked together with that black-body generator and multiple times after that in the DEO, and sure, he never was wary of her as his other friends were. It would be very hypocritical of him to judge Lena solely based on her family, after all, he is the son of Toy-Man. But they were never close. He can maybe claim that they are friends, hopefully Lena considers him as her friend somewhat, but they weren’t no where near close as Lena was with Alex, Sam and most especially with Kara. That’s not the point though. The point is, Lena was the most closed-off person he ever had the chance to meet (yes, including Alex even). He knew, not only based on experience but also from Kara’s story on how Lena initially declined her offer of friendship and game night before their accidental meeting in Noonan’s when Alex ditched her and Lena was coincidentally working, that Lena was never one to trust easily; she wasn’t one to be soft, affectionate, and trusting - with good reasons too. Heck, she makes old egoistic white men cry on a daily basis. Surely, Lena was someone not to be messed with. Truthfully, even he is scared of Lena (despite Kara’s insistence that Lena is the softest, kindest, nicest, and warmest person ever; and let’s face it, who doesn’t scare him???).

Despite knowing all of that, Winn also knows how Lena isn’t any of that with Kara Danvers.

Knowing what he knows now in the future, Winn realizes it truly does make sense.

Lena, opening up to Kara and accepting Kara’s friendship despite her initial reservations; granting Kara unrestricted access to her office; filling up Kara’s office and apartment with dozens of different flowers; giving Kara plumerias at least once a week; inviting Kara to all these different restaurants in and out of National City; spending most of her nights binge-watching whatever Kara deems she must watch in Kara’s apartment; buying CatCo for Kara (sure, she denied it a thousand times but everyone in CatCo, DEO, superfriends - heck maybe everyone in National City - knows that she bought it for Kara); and most importantly, being vulnerable and trusting Kara with all her heart and being.

Well, Winn knows now, just why they ended up together. It makes sense. Looking back, Winn realizes that Kara and Lena were inevitable - in every sense of the word.

One problem though.

If they, indeed, married, and they are outed like this in the future. How did the public take that?

Winn doesn’t want to be a party-pooper and all that, but he knows. He knows just how the public crucifies the youngest Luthor despite her multiple efforts of showing just how good and genuine she is.

Winn is standing curiously in front of the statues, before facing the couple. “How were they outed? Was Lena okay?”

Imra smiles warmly at him — hope and happiness radiating from her. “It wasn’t long after Lena and Kara died when people found out about them.”

Winn’s curious expression morphs into a frown, saddened over his friends’ demise. Though he was surprised, as well, not with Lena (because Lena is human, just like himself), but with Kara. “Kara... died?” He asks, albeit hesitant.

Mon-el smiles sadly. “On Lena’s 1st death anniversary, news broke out that Kara Luthor-Danvers died too.“

“The whole world mourned of their deaths. They were a beloved couple, you know?”

Winn nods his head, not saying anything.

“Kara and Lena were not only loved as Supergirl and CEO of L-Corp, Winn. They were loved as Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers, as well. They have given so much to the world. They were LGBT icons, human and alien rights advocate, known-philanthropists. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Not just as a Super and a Luthor, but as the Luthor-Danvers.”

Winn is glad to hear this. After all, it seems that the Luthor name has gained a new (and better) reputation over the years.

“The people loved Lena?” He asks.

“They did.” Mon-el answers, then pauses. “They still do, actually. Lena’s efforts to turn L-Corp and the Luthor name into a force for good were not wasted.” He explains.

“Mon-el’s right, Winn. It wasn’t long after 2018 when the people started seeing Lena in a different light. People started accepting Lena as the one good Luthor. It helped that Supergirl had unwavering support with Lena. In the subsequent years, Kara became a pulitzer award-winning journalist, and Lena won a nobel peace prize. So, when they were reported to be together then married, a lot of people really supported them.”

“It was good, then? Smooth-sailing?”

Imra looks at Winn as if he’s losing his head, before she turns her head back to look at the statues. “I’m not sure anything is ever smooth-sailing between a Super and a Luthor, Winn. Of course, there were a lot of people who also hated them. Despite being successful of making L-Corp a force for good, a lot of people still hated Lena. There were still many attempts on her life, Kara’s, and their children after that.”

Winn’s eyes widen at Imra’s last words. Although, he thinks, maybe he shouldn’t have. “They had children?”

Imra nods her head. “Yes. They had 2 children. Laurel Alexandra Luthor-Danvers best known Lori and Lillian Elizabeth Luthor-Danvers or simply Lily.”

If Winn’s eyes could widen more upon hearing those names, especially the last ones, they might have. “L-Lillian?” He stammers.

Mon-El chuckles at Winn’s reactions. Mon-El understands - after all, he was one of Lillian’s many victims to forward her anti-alien agendas. “Yes, Winn. Believe it or not, Lillian changed. After working with Lena to catch Lex when he escaped, Lillian really did change for the better. She served time before given pardon by the President. She was even there during Kara and Lena’s wedding in Argo City. She and Eliza, surprisingly, became good friends, despite their history, and worked with her in the D.E.O. as lead scientists in studying alien technology and alien biology. She worked with Lena from time to time in developing Kara’s suit over the years.”

Winn is stunned. He is. Lillian going over to the good side? Now, that was something he would NEVER ever expect - even in hindsight. “Wow...”

“Indeed. She changed for Lena, you know. They managed to build a good mother-daughter relationship.”

At that, Winn smiles. “Lena deserves that.”

The couple just nod their heads, silently agreeing.

“But, wait... How did Kara die? I’ve always thought that... she would live for 300 or more years, you know? With the yellow sun and all..”

Mon-El and Imra exchanges odd looks, before Imra sighs.

“That — we can’t really say how, Winn... but it was her choice. Lena lived for 134 years, you know? She was able to develop this technology with stem cells that made her live long and well. When she reached 60, she stepped down as L-Corp’s CEO, succeeded by Lori. She focused more on research, consulting for L-Corp’s newest products every now and then, and advocating for human and alien causes. Lori became a world-renowned engineer and scientist, the CEO of L-Corp and the hero PowerGirl. Lily, on the other hand, was a Pulitzer-Award winning journalist too. She replaced Kara as the EIC of CatCo after Kara’s retirement, and she became the hero SpaceGirl too. By the time Lena died, Lea, Lori’s granddaughter, was L-Corp’s CEO, while Lea’s siblings and cousins worked in different branches of L-Corp, CatCo and D.E.O.. While Lea’s children, nephews and nieces, and grandchildren were training at L-Corp, and working at CatCo and D.E.O.. Each generation adopted PowerGirl and SpaceGirl’s hero persona.”

“And Kara?”

Mon-el took reins with answering. “Kara, along with their children and grandchildren, used an image-inducer to look as if she was aging, like Lena. She still protected the Earth as Supergirl, but by 60, she retired as editor-in-chief of CatCo and just focused on advocating human and alien causes and spending time with Lena and helping with L-Corp’s inventions. She and Alex trained Lori and Lily upon reaching the age of 16 to be heroes; and the subsequent heroes after. She retired as Supergirl 70 years after her debut. 20 years before Lena’s death, she, Lena and their children were barely on the spotlight, choosing to spend most of their time together.”

“And she died a year after Lena’s death...” Winn continues, knowing already what happens. “She chose to die?” His voice wavers, having an idea on just how Kara dies.

Mon-el simply nods his head.

There is silence for a while, before Imra breaks it. “She couldn’t live without Lena, you know?”

Winn knows. Hearing of how their lives had been, and knowing what he knows based on experience, he knows that Kara couldn’t live without Lena - or rather, Kara would be miserable without Lena.

“An article outing Kara as Supergirl came out around 10 years after Lori’s and Lily’s deaths. It wasn’t long before an article outing Lori as the original PowerGirl and Lily as the original SpaceGirl came out too. Lea, Lori’s eldest, and Lysander, Lily’s eldest, chose to confirm it.” Imra continues.

“How about the safety of their families? Their identities? They were heroes, you said?”

Imra nods her head. “A lot of things were different by then, compared to 2018, Winn. There aren’t much threats. People are more accepting of aliens. Being hounded by reporters and paparazzi and being threatened to be killed by assassins as Luthor-Danvers and as heroes weren’t that different with their family.”

“What happened after?” Winn asks.

Imra smiles. “There were many studies about them after that - dissecting the relationship of a Luthor and a Super. Some created timelines of Kara and Lena’s relationship. There were even biographies about the two - provided by their great grandchildren, relatives, and even employees. There were a lot of criticisms that came out too - some felt betrayed by Supergirl for associating with a Luthor, and by Lena for associating with an alien - but ultimately, the world knows that it was a relationship that the world needed.”

“You can find a whole section of books about them, even pictures, headlines, some of their belongings, family biographies and everything known about them in the National City museum, Winn. There’s a whole wing dedicated for them.” Mon-El adds.

“Earlier, you mentioned that Lena’s descendants run L-Corp now... Are they heroes too?”

“If you mean heroes like flying around the city and catching criminals, then no.” Imra answers.

Winn frowns at that. Before he could ask anything, Imra is saying something already.

“While the world was nearing collapse because of the Blight, L-Corp was trying its best to provide cure and help the world to stay on its feet. These took a toll on Kara and Lena’s descendants as both scientists and heroes...”

Mon-El continues for them. “You know when I told Kara that I founded the Legion?”

Winn nods his head.

“Well, I was not being wholly truthful about that.”

Winn tilts her head, narrowing his eyes at this bearded Daxamite in front of him, and asks. “What do you mean?”

“Lara, L-Corp’s CEO and the PowerGirl of that generation, and Lyza, head of L-Corp’s R&D and SpaceGirl, found me when I arrived here via the time portal. They were the ones who gave me the cure for my lead poisoning. After introducing myself as Mon-El of Daxam and who I am — well, was — to Supergirl, they told me who they were. I found out about everything that happens with Lena and Kara after I left.”

“But you tried to get back with Kara!” Winn exclaims with incredulity.

He’s fully aware of Mon-El’s actions towards Kara, and his plan of staying, if not for the Evil One.

Mon-el shakes his head and looks down. “I admit, that was a mistake on my part. A huge lapse of judgment. When Lara and Lyza first told me about their heritage, I was in denial, and I felt betrayed... but I was able to accept that. I guess after spending time with Kara again, I was hit by nostalgia and I thought “what if?” I became selfish, yet again. I knew that. I’m just glad, the universe made sure I won’t be a hindrance anymore. I was blinded by what ifs, Winn. For a while, I failed to see the important stuff —“ He pauses, glancing at Imra who’s looking down the whole time. “But I know it now, and I’m working on it.”

Mon-El let his words sink in first, before continuing. “Lyza and Lara founded the Legion with me. Because of our shared admiration and respect for Kara, we made her the legion’s model, but also Lena.”

“Lena?” Winn asks, raising his eyebrows. He has never seen anything that speaks of Lena in the headquarters during his stay there.

Mon-el nods his head. “The Legion is known for its collaboration with L-Corp. When we got back, we found out that because the Blight never happened, the world was never at risk of collapse. Lyza and Lara, along with their other siblings, cousins, and aunts and uncles, founded the Legion, so they could focus on creating technology not only for the Legion but for the world too.”

“You mean, those really cool tech in the Legion headquarter was L-Corp made?”

Mon-el nods his head again. “Yeah. The Legion headquarters is the former D.E.O. building, developed by L-Corp. State of the art, Winn. Every technology you see everywhere is produced by L-Corp. The AIs, hologram machines among others are all branded L-Corp.”

“How about Alex?” Winn can’t help but ask. After all, he is like a little brother to both Danvers sisters.

“Alex married Sam.” Imra answers.

Winn’s eyes widen in surprise. He did not expect that. At all.

Come to think of it, he didn’t expect a lot of things in this future, so what the heck.

“Sam Arias?” He asks.

“Hmm-mm.” Imra answers. “In the original timeline, Lena and Alex were able to save Sam only. Julia died, while Grace lived, hid and became the Blight.”

Winn nods his head, understanding this. “In this timeline?”

“Nothing much had changed, only that the Blight didn’t happen, but the Evil One comes.” Imra answers.

“So, Alex and Sam still marries?”

“Uh- yes.” Mon-El answers. “They got together when Sam returned to National City, only months after going back to Metropolis. She stayed here with Lena, as her CFO. She and Alex got married a year before Kara and Lena did. A year after Lori was born, they, too, had a daughter, Sapphire Elizabeth Arias-Danvers. She’s half-kryptonian too, like Ruby, Lori and Lily.”

“She was? And Ruby?”

“Yes, Ruby followed Alex’s foot steps and became an agent then director of D.E.O.. Sapphire worked at L-Corp as Lori’s CFO too. They chose not to moonlight as superheroes, like their cousins. Though they did help from time to time when the world is at the verge of ending.”

“Wow. I could never have imagined this future a few weeks ago.. But looking back now? I say it all makes sense.”

Imra smiles at Winn. “We should visit the National City Museum tomorrow, Winn. You’d know more about your friends there. What we told you is just the surface of everything.”

“There’s more?”

“Of course!” Imra’s smile widens, her dimples showing. “All of their adventures — from Kara and Lena, to Lori and Lily. Even the subsequent adventures of all their descendants. Everything’s there. I’m sure, you’ll even find a picture or two of yourself there too.”

Winn’s eyes sparkles in delight at hearing Imra’s words. “Really??”

Mon-El, himself, chuckles at that. “Come on, buddy. We’ll take you there tomorrow, but for now, we’ll finally introduce you to Lara and Lyza.” He wraps his arm around Winn’s shoulder and leads him to the business district, where the mighty L-Corp is.

While walking, Winn couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to take a last long look at the statues of her friends - A Luthor and a Super.

Making history, as always.

Hmm..

It truly makes sense now.


End file.
